Andre's Horrible Girl Alternate Ending
by elaineflute324
Summary: A day after Hope's birthday party, Tori and Hope get into a fight which Andre later gets involved with an soon secrets began to show.
1. Chapter 1

**Andre's Horrible Girl Alternate Ending**

I walked into school and walked straight to my locker, playing the images of last night in my head. I had a great time last night, despite the earthquake. I sang with Andre at Nozu for Shawn Quincy and I was really glad that Andre's ex girlfriend and Shawn Quincy's daughter, Hope, was in the hospital with a concussion. Now Andre's single again and we're starting our normal life again, the life that gives me another chance. Another chance for what you may ask? Well to be honest, I hated Hope not because of her attitude toward everyone, but that she was Andre's girlfriend. I've had a crush on Andre for a long time, so I had to be jealous. But now I think I may have a chance to go out with him again since Hope and him aren't dating. Besides, Andre had to dump Hope. She was rotten bitch to everyone. Well forget about it. As I was about to grab the book I needed, the locker door slam closed. I snapped my head to the left and guess who was slammed my locker close? Hope Quincy. She glared at me and I just gave a nervous look. Oh fuck.

Tori: *awkwardly* Hey Hope! How's you concuss-

Hope: Shut up, bitch.

Tori: Okay...

What the hell does she want?

Hope: Stop acting like you don't know why I'm here!

Tori: W-what?

Hope: Stop acting!

Tori: I'm not acting, I'm serious! I don't know what you're talking about.

Geez, what the fuck is her problem?

Hope: Andre dumped me!

Tori: Okay, and?

Good for you, Andre Harris!

Hope: And! *points at Tori* You're the whole reason why Andre dumped me!

Say what now?

Tori: *confused* What me?! I have nothing to do with this!

Hope: Oh you've got to be pulling my leg!

Is she literally gonna let this drag on?!

Tori: I'm not! I seriously don't have anything to do with Andre breaking up with you! It's none of my business!

Hope: It is you're business, too, because Andre dumped me because he's in love *points at Tori* with you!

What the fuck?! What is the matter with her?! Why would she even think that?!

Tori: Why would you even come up with that conclusion?!

Hope: Andre is your best friend! It's so obvious that he's in love with you!

Tori: Andre broke up with you because he hates you! Not because he loves me!

Hope: HE DUMPED ME BECAUSE HE LOVES YOU!

Tori: *pissed* Screw it! You know what?! *opens locker again* I've gotta get to class and-

I was cut off when Hope slammed my locker close again. I snap my head back at her and he hold a staring contest. So she plays like that huh?

Tori: Hey, I almost forgot. Here's you're birthday present. *flicks her off* Fuck off, bitch!

Hope gasps but then glares back at me.

Hope: Hey I'll give you a thank you note. It says "What I want more than anything else right now is for you to be erased from this wor-

She was cut off by Andre rushing toward us and shoving her down. I snapped my head at Andre. He looked pissed and I like it.

Andre: Are you serious, Hope? Are you fucking serious?!

Hope: *struggles to get up* Thanks for almost giving me another concussion!

Andre: I don't give a shit about that!

Hope: Well you should!

Andre: Whatever! I care about that you're arguing with Tori about my breaking up with you! She has nothing to do with it!

Hope: She has EVERYTHING to do about it! It's so obvious to tell you dumped me because you love Tori!

Andre clenched his fist. Okay he's pissed. During their argument, I managed to get a close up look at my crush. Andre is really sexy up close. His perfect dreadlocks, his chocolate eyes, his muscular body, his sweet attitude. God he's too good for Hope. And too good for me.

Andre: *yells right at Hope* SO?! WHAT IF I LIKE TORI! WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE?!

Hope: It shows that you only didn't dump me because of how I treated you! It shows you really didn't care a thing for me! YOU'RE A LIAR!

Andre: YEAH I NEVER DID! I NEVER DID CARE ABOUT YOU! YOU DESERVED TO BE DUMPED! YOU TREAT ME LIKE SHIT NOT A BOYFRIEND! TORI ON THE OTHER HAND TREATS ME LIKE A REAL FRIEND AND WOULDN'T SCREAM AT ME ABOUT EVERY, SINGLE, FUCKING THING! YOU GOT IT?! I DUMPED YOU BECAUSE TORI TREATS ME WELL, WHILE YOU TREAT ME LIKE TRASH! OF COURSE I WOULD BE IN LOVE WITH TORI! WHY WOULD I CARE ABOUT YOU IF YOU TREAT ME LIKE THAT! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU! SO FUCK OFF AND LEAVE!

Okay, I've seen Andre angry but not this angry! He's at a point that maybe Hope won't actually scream at him, but cry. Hope stood in shock and I saw tears in her eyes. She turned around and left the school and we never saw her again. That got rid of her thank god. And is it just me or did I hear Andre say that he loved me. Andre managed to calm down and turned around to face me.

Andre: *says calmly* I'm so fucking sorry about that, Tori.

Tori: It's okay!

Andre: I just think she deserved that.

Tori: She did. She's not good enough for you.

We laughed and I opened my locker without anybody slamming it. I grabbed the book I needed and faced Andre again.

Tori: Well, thanks for standing up to me! Let's head to Sikowitz's

Andre: Tori wait! *grabs her wrist*

Tori: Yes? *blushing*

Andre: I just want you to know I'm sorry...

Tori: Sorry for what?

Andre: For embarrassing you...

Tori: What?

Andre: Didn't you hear me? I said aloud to Hope that I loved you.

Oh my god he really did say that.

Tori: Really? Cause I didn't catch it.

That was a lie.

Andre: Well, I did. But...even if I did tell you...it's worthless.

Tori: How is it worthless?

Andre: Well, when you think about it, *sighs* I...I'm not good enough for you. You're smart, beautiful, talented, kind, and perfect. I'm not even close to you...I...Dohh! I feel like a fucking idiot!

He punched the locker next to him and put his head against it. I could only respond with a shocked face. Okay let me comprehend what Andre said to me. He said I was perfect and he loved me! OMFG! I'm actually glad me and Hope had an argument. Okay calm down, Tori Vega. It's your turn now. Just say it.

Tori: *puts hand on Andre's shoulder and smiles* Andre?

Andre: *stands up but still looks at locker* I'm sorry...I just...

Tori: It's okay...besides it's about time I should tell you who I'm in love with.

Andre: What-

I cut him off and jam our lips together. It took him a second to register and kiss me back. I swirled my tongue around his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing us closer together. He growled as he was pulled closer, giving me a chance to shove my tongue in his mouth. He groaned in pleasure into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around my back. It was my turn to moan. His arms were so warm, his lips were sweet and perfect, making me moan more than he did. I felt him smirk as he heard my pleasure cries. Slowly his tongue snaked into my mouth. Our tongues danced together, slowly deepening the kiss. I broke the kiss for oxygen. We put our foreheads together.

Andre: Wow it's like deja vu. I love you, you love me.

Tori: *giggles* Whatever let's just say were a couple now okay?

Andre: *smiles* Okay.

We separated and walked hand in hand to our acting class.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I know this story is rushed but I'm trying the best I can, so I could really use some advice. Thanks


End file.
